Paecian
' Paecian' was the language of the Paecian Empire, and has remained as the official language of the Witches of Dathomir. While Dathomirians today use Galactic Basic and other languages, their primary one is this very same. This list serves as a dictonary for all all those that either originate from Dathomir, Ferro or Sognoterra, or have learned the language. A *a’oh - watch out *agli - to return *ahoappa - wheat *ai - yes *aki’cita - peacekeepers *Allya’nee hi’jan - the Daughters of Allya *Allya tanan kici un - may Allya bless you *amba - goodbye *an’petu kin - the day *ana’po - the dawn *anho - to count *coup ate - father *awi - they B C *canku - metal *cetan - hawk *cetan’nagin - shadow hawk *cha - without *Chaka dee Wakpa - the Powder river *chante - heart *chata’winna - left-handed woman *chikala - little/small *chun - tree *ciye - my brother (a man’s brother) *cola - friend *colapi - friends D *dho! - an exclamation *dopa - four E *El’da – Elder *esnella - a loner *Eta’ma Gozua - Rain-in-the-Face *Ey’hee! - alas! F G H *Haho! - look at this! *He’ay’hee’ee! - a call to the Ancients *he’yah - no *he’yoka - clown *Hecheto aloe - it is finished *Hecheto welo - it is done well/ it is good *heecha - owl *hi’ja (n) - my daughter (s) *hi’jo (n) - my son (s) *hin - yes *ho’hahe - welcome *hohe - enemy *hoka hey - pay attention! *hoppo! - let’s go! *Huhn - kill cry *Hun’kaschila - young man *Hun’tka - god of the east I *Ik’tomi - trickster spirit *iku - chin *ina - mother *inipi - purification rite/sweat bath *inyan - rock *ishta - she/female/girl *iyotake - sitting J *Jaa – love *Jaa’mae - I love you *Jaa’nu – beloved *Jai – Jedi (also a male witch when not in the vernacular sense of the word) K *kaga - demon *kangi - crow *kapi - story *katiyimo - enchanted mesa *kik’ipapi - fears *kik’suyapi - don’t forget/remember *kik’ukanpi - makes room *kin - this *kokipa - fear *kola - friend (same as cola) *kte - dead/killed *ku - come back *kuwapi - is chased by L *le’mita - mine *le’mita cola - my friend *le’mita pila - my thanks *leksi - uncle *lela - very *oosni - very cold *liat! – you are mine *loca – crazy *Luna’i-wi - the moon *luta - red M *Ma’tra – Clan Mother *Mae - I *mah’pyua - cloud *Mah’pyua Luta - Red Cloud *maka – land *maka’mani - walk on foot *Maka’Sichu - Bad Lands *mani - walking *mato - bear *maya o’wicha paka- fate/ he who pushes you off a cliff *maza - metal *maza canku - iron *maza chante - armor (metal heart) *maza’ ska - silver *mi - me *mi’caje - my name is *Mie’yebo - I am *mila - knife *mila hanska - long knives *minne - water *minne sosa - muddy waters *minne’ sota - many waters *minne’wakan – Liquor *mita kuye ayasin - we are relatives *mita’wa- mine *mita’win - my wife/my woman *miyelo ca kola - I am friend *moksins – leather boots N *na - and *nacacijin - loyal/faithful *nagi’tanka – The Force *najin - stand/standing *napa lute - red hand *nimitawa ktelo - you will be mine *nita - yours *nitu’we he? - who are you? *niyaha - feather *nunpi - two O *ocheti - seven *ocheti shakowin - 7 Sacred campfires of the Elders *ohan! - yes! *ohinyan - forever *ohitika - brave/courageous *ohunko - false/untrue *okute - shooter *on’shimala ye - pity me *on’sila - poor thing *oo’oohey - it is time *oosni - cold *owa - wound *owa sicha - bad wound *owanka - floor *owanka wakan - sacred altar *owatamla - straight tongue *owayyeke wasse - everything is good for the eyes *ozuye - warrior P *paha - butte/mountain *Paha Sapa – Black Hills *pahaska - long hair *pe’jula - medicine *pe’jula sapa - coffee/black medicine *pe’jula wacasa - medicine man *peta – stone *pila’maya - thank you *pila’mita - my thanks *piskin - corral *pte - buffalo cow Q R S *schila - old *she - three *sheo - sage *shesh - six *Shi’aad – mate (female) *Shils aash - my friend *shinte - tail *shunkaha - wolf *sicha – bad *siha -foot *sit’omni - all over *siyo’tanka - flute made of wood with a long neck and heard of a bird *ska - white *skan - sky *Ski’kaa – mate (man) *sku’yela - sweet *sosho - snake *sota - many *sun’kaku - younger brother T *ta - to sing *tanka - big/great *tashina – robe U V W X Y *yata – place Z *zastee! - kill! *zunta - honest *zuya - warpath Native Animals of Dathomir *Baz nitch *Bolma *Brackaset *Burra fish *Dathomiri reptavian *Drebbin *Gaping Spider *Horse *Kamurith *Kwi *Malkloc *Purbole *Rancor *Rhoa kwi *Sarlacc[5] *Verne *Whuffa worm Category:Languages Category:Witches of Dathomir